


El lugar al que perteneces

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de pasar dos años y medio secuestrado por el Amo, Jack es incapaz de superar lo ocurrido. El recuerdo de Ianto no hace más que empeorar la situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lugar al que perteneces

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¡Podemos ir a cualquier sitio! —exclamó el Doctor, activando los controles de su nave, con una alegría que probablemente fingía. 

—Cualquier planeta, no me importa. Lejos de aquí. Puedes dejarme en uno de esos —dijo Jack señalando la pantalla.

—¿Dejarte? Pero… pensaba que viajarías conmigo, al menos un tiempo.

Jack y el Doctor se miraron, ambos con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres… quieres que yo viaje contigo?

—Jack, de todas las personas del mundo… no podría pensar en nadie mejor para… 

—¿Después de lo que...? 

—¡JACK! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! Lo que ha pasado no cambia quien eres ni ha sido culpa tuya.

—Está bien… —dijo Jack desviando la mirada—. No lo discutamos más.

No era la aceptación que el Doctor esperaba, pero quizá era un comienzo.

—Paramiro-3 —dijo el Doctor recuperando su tono falso despreocupado—. Tiene un anillo natural que cambia de color cuando el sol pasa su cénit. Hay algunos lugares maravillosos donde podemos ir antes de volver a la Tierra.

—No voy a volver a la Tierra —contestó el Capitán.

—¡Oh, Jack!

—¡No hay nada en la Tierra para mí después de tanto tiempo!

El Señor del Tiempo procuró medir bien sus palabras. En las últimas semanas lo hacía continuamente para no hacer daño a su amigo.

—Han sido más de dos años para ti, tienes razón. Pero en otra ocasión también perdimos un año entero que en la Tierra no fueron más que unas semanas… Te recuerdo que viajamos en una máquina del tiempo. 

Jack lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que el argumento del tiempo no era válido.

—No voy a volver.

—Pero… ¡tienes amigos, Jack! Buenos amigos que te echan de menos. Pensaba… que querrías volver con el señor Jones.

Oh, Ianto. ¡Oh, dios, Ianto! Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensar en Ianto lo había mantenido mínimamente cuerdo durante todo su tiempo de cautiverio, pero ahora lo estaba volviendo loco. Antes, cuando pensaba que nunca escaparía de las garras del Amo, lo daba por perdido; ahora no dejaba de pensar que el joven estaba en alguna parte, viviendo su vida sin él, tal vez echándolo de menos. No, ¡seguro que lo echaba de menos!, porque el amor que habían compartido en el poco tiempo que habían tenido había sido sincero y hermoso. Quizá había sido la relación más hermosa que Jack había tenido con otra persona, porque Ianto y él eran muy parecidos y muy diferentes a la vez. Nunca dejaban de aprender el uno del otro. Ianto lo hacía sentirse tan vivo, tan joven, tan feliz. Su sonrisa, su sentido de la responsabilidad, su inocencia casi adolescente, su picardía que rivalizaba con la suya, su forma de hacer el café… Pero después de lo que había pasado…

—¿Y cómo podría mirar a Ianto a la cara? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No digas eso. Ianto te quiere. Él te ayudará a superar esto como te ayudó con lo de la Valiant.

—Esto no se puede superar, Doctor. ¿No te das cuenta? En la Valiant no estaba solo y, además, sabía que te estaba protegiendo a ti. A ti, a Martha, a mi equipo, a la Tierra entera. Aquí… aquí solo se trataba de él y de mí. Todo el tiempo. Sin propósito ninguno. Todo el tiempo a expensas de su locura y sus juegos y sus experimentos…

Jack se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y una mano temblorosa. El Doctor, ya sin argumentos, dejó caer los brazos y simplemente suplicó.

—No apartes a Ianto de ti. Él no lo merece…

—¡AMO A IANTO, DOCTOR! ¡Durante todos esos meses no pensaba más que en él! Era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo… pero no porque pensara en volver con él, sé que eso es imposible. Lo que él no merece es el dolor de dos años de torturas. Dos años de abusos, de juegos mentales y locura. Y… cuatro abortos —Jack levantó cuatro dedos durante unos segundos ante la cara del Doctor y enseguida cruzó los brazos para parar el temblor que lo sacudía—. Paramiro-3... Seguro que está bien.

El Capitán se giró y abandonó la sala de mandos de la TARDIS.


End file.
